generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Briana Corinthos
Briana Corinthos is a Port Charles High School graduate and a Freshman at Port Charles University and currently hasn't declared a major but is leaning toward journalism. Briana used to be an athlete, mostly playing soccer and basketball but quit after her older sister Leah died and put herself in her academics. Briana graduated top of her class and was valedictorian like her sister Leah was supposed to be. Briana is very strategic and witty and is full of compassion for others and loves to help people (i.e Noah's drug addiction) Briana used to be best friends with her aunt Josslyn Jacks but they stopped being friends because Josslyn was too controlling and used Briana. to Briana, family always comes first and is there whenever her younger sister Trinity needs her and did her best to stay strong after Leah's death to help her cope. upon finding out her mother was pregnant again, Briana was furious claiming they were trying to replace Leah but later learned that the pregnany really was a surprise and they weren't trying to replace Leah. Briana is best friends with Emma Drake, Jenny Martin and sister Trinity Corinthos, she is the daughter of Michael Corinthos III and Chloe Mathers-Corinthos, Grandaughter of mob boss Sonny Corinthos and rap legend Marshall Mathers. she is married to long-time boyfriend Noah Drake and enemies with aunt Josslyn Jacks. Briana is portrayed by Ashley Benson Early Life In The Series Season 1 Briana is first seen in 1.01 Pilot getting her schedule with aunt and best friend Josslyn Jacks. The two meet up with Josslyn's boyfriend Noah and the three go to class and get their sophomore year started. Briana later learns that her older sister Leah is running for class president against Sierra Morasco, Briana then starts to help with her campaign along with younger sister Trinity. in 1.03 On The Line, Briana is home with her family when the phone rings, Leah is in the kitchen helping Trinity with her alegerbra homework and Chloe is making dinner so Briana answers and its someone from the hospital and wants to talk to Chloe so Briana brings the phone to her mom and immdiatly knows something is wrong and later is informed about the possiblity the baby switch never happened and Leah might not be her sister. Briana is there for Leah along with Trinity and Emma when Leah breaks down with the possibility of not being a Corinthos and being a Spencer. When the news comes back that Leah is a Corinthos, Briana, Trinity, Leah and Emma are ecstatic. in 1.04 Sorry I Can't Be Perfect Briana and Leah know something is wrong with Trinity and can't figure out what it is until Trinity finally tells them that Trevor pressured her into sex. Briana and Leah comfort Trinity as she breaks down about it and she and Leah decide not to tell their parents knowing Michael will possibly kill Trevor over it. When Trevor comes around to see Trinity, Briana and Leah let him know tha t he isn't allowed to be around their sister anymore and is lucky their dad doesn't know what he did. in 1.06 The Party Scene, Josslyn decides she wants to go to Sierra Morasco's party and she convinces Briana to go. upon arrival, Josslyn ditches to go hang out with boyfriend Noah and leaves Briana alone. Briana is later met by Cameron Webber who talks her up. He then gets them both drinks and the two find a quieter place to talk. As the two continue to talk, Cameron continues to give her drinks, not to long, Briana passes out. Madi Morgan sees and calls Briana's sister Leah who arrives with Emma and finds Briana passed out. With the help of Spike Lavery, Briana is taken to Leah's car and Leah and Emma take her to the hospital where Patrick and Robin are working. They quickly get Briana's stomach pumped and Leah calls her parents. When Briana recovers from getting her stomach pumped, she explains that Josslyn made her go to the party and then ditched her and Cameron pressured her into drinking. in 1.08 Someone Who Cares, Briana is there for sister Leah when she learns that Ian slept with her best friend Jenny. in 1.09 Get Out Alive, Briana is out for a walk when she crosses the street and is hit by a car. Briana is then rushed to the hospital where she has her spleen removed because of the damage. After emergancy surgery, it is unsureif she is going to make it. Michael instantly knows that it was mob r elated and goes to Jason while Chloe stays at the hospital with Trinity and Leah and Josslyn shows up. Not to long after that, Josslyn is given medical attention because of her kidneys and it is revealed that they are both failing and her only hope is to get a tranplant from Briana. Patrick gets them into the OR and does the transplant in 1.10 Make It Right, Briana wakes up and recovers from the surgery and is doing great. Drake Niles comes to visit her and brings her flowers saying he has been admiring her for a while and wants to go out with her. Briana agrees that when she is released from the hospital to go on a date with him. in 1.11 What Does It Take Briana has to go to a safe house along with Leah, Trinity, Sydney, Elena, Christian, Madi and Ali because there is a hit out against the organization. in 1.12 Fire In My Eyes Briana gets to go home after the situation gets under control. in 1.13 You've Been On My Mind Briana tells Ian that he isn't welcome around their house and that he should be ashamed for what he did to Leah. in 1.14 Falling Inside The Black Briana attends the Winter Formal with Drake and notices that Leah isn't there and when she talks to Emma about it, Emma volunteers to go to their place to see what is taking Leah so long, not aware of the attack. in 1.15 Never Surrender, Briana hangs out with Leah in the hospital and talk about what happened and is there for her sister. in 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose Briana is in school with Josslyn on the second floor getting ready for class when they hear the gunshots go off. they instantly run for one of the stair cases but Briana gets pushed down and nearly trampled while Josslyn runs off. Someone finally grabs the scrambling Briana by the waist and lifts her up as they ran, Briana looks around for Josslyn and realizes she is gone, Briana is then grabbed by Leah and Emma and then rush into a room as the lockdown announcement goes on. Briana asks whats going on and Leah tells her she needs to stay quiet. Leah puts her arms around her sister and holds her close as she tries to calm Briana down. After about forty five minutes, they hear Drake call out Briana's name very madly. Leah and Emma react fast by bringing Briana over to the teachers desk and have her hide under it, Leah tells Briana that no matter what happens don't come out. Drake then makes his way into the room and points his gun at Emma and rants about how she has what he doesn't when it comes to a father. Briana hears a gunshot go off and Emma scream, going against what Leah told her, Briana leaves her hiding spot and gets up and sees Leah on the ground and Emma next to her. Drake then sees Briana and grabs her and yanks her out of the room and into the hallway. They are then met by SWAT and Drake pulls Briana against him and puts his gun to her head saying he will shoot her. after many words are exchanged between SWAT and Drake, Drake is gunned down and Briana falls to the ground with him, thinking she was shot too, SWAT comes over and gets Briana away from Drake's dead body as they rush over to it and remove the gun. Season 2 2.01 We Are Broken Briana is pulled away from Drake as he bleeds out and becomes hysterical. After a few minutes, Dante takes her to the hospital to meet up with her mother and father. They are then informed Leah didn't make it. Briana becomes hysterical again and Chloe tries to keep her calm while father Michael looks like he is out for blood. 2.02 The Worst Parts Briana has a hard time mourning her sister's death. Her grandfather Marshall comes to town and she still has a hard time processing what happened that day. Leah died to protect Emma. She was willing to die to protect her too. Her boyfriend had killed her sister, Her boyfriend had tried to kill her. 2.03 It's All Over Briana doesn't want Trevor anywhere near Trinity after he left her there to die after she was shot. Because of him, she almost lost two sisters. She also has a heart-to-heart conversation with her grandfather Marshall about what happened. 2.04 Cry For Help before Leah's funeral, Briana is bitter about the whole thing, not ready to say goodbye to her older sister. She is bitter through the service until its time to lower the coffin in the ground and she finally gets emotional and grandfather Marshall tries to consol her crying. When she gets home, she locks herself in her room and avoids her family. 2.05 Disparity By Design Briana goes back to school with everyone else. She goes to Kelly's after school to see Josslyn and Noah get in an arguement and overhears them breaking up. She sees Josslyn storm off and asks Noah what happened. Noah doesn't want to talk about it but Josslyn later tells her that Noah is doing heroin. Briana figures that this could help her get over what happened to Leah and decides to help him get clean. 2.06 Second Chance Briana confronts Noah about his addiction and after much arguing, Briana tells him that it's not healthy and that he needs help. She later takes him to a Narcotics Anonymous meeting to help him. 2.08 Somewhere I Belong Briana is seen at home talking to Noah on the phone. 2.09 I Believe In Butterflies Briana is again seen at home and at school talking to Noah. 2.10 Going Under Briana tells Trinity to give her performance her all. 2.11 Anywhere But Here Briana notices her mom isn't feeling well and thinks it has something to the loss of Leah. 2.12 Going Through Changes Briana goes to another Narcotics Anonymous meeting with Noah and continues to encourage his progress with giving up heroin. He kisses her after the meeting. 2.14 One Day Too Late Briana confronts Noah about their kiss and how it happened, Noah tells her that he does have feelings for her and she has helped him. He and Josslyn had been having problems for a while and is happy they broke up. After hesitation, Briana agrees to go out with him. 2.15 Stand Up Noah and Briana are together at school when Josslyn notices and freaks out even though she broke up with Noah. She calls Briana a boyfriend stealer and is furious. Briana finally stands up for herself since Josslyn has been pushing her around since they were young. Briana tells her that she broke up with him because of a problem he had, Briana helped him fix that problem and it's not her fault that they grew closer. 2.17 Believe In Me Briana watches and cheers Trinity on at the talent show. 2.18 What's It Gonna Be Emma asks Briana if Leah had a speech prepared for the end of the year since Leah planned ahead all the time. The two search Leah's room and find a speech, Emma asks if Briana will read it at the graduation ceremony since she was Leah's sister. 2.19 Recovery Begins Michael and Chloe tell Briana and Trinity that Chloe is pregnant again. Trinity is furious and storms off while Briana listens to what they say. She has a hard time taking it in since Leah just died but understands it wasn't on purpose to replace Leah. 2.20 Day Of Reckoning Briana goes to the graduation ceremony and reads the speech Leah had written as class president and likely valedictorian. Briana later goes to the graduation party and is seen in the crowd with Noah as Tyler's body is taken away by the paramedics. Season 3 3.01 Last To Know Briana returns to school with everyone else. 3.06 The Sound Of Madness Briana returns home from school after witnessing the fight between Madi and Fiona and finds her parents arguing about her mothers pregnancy. Briana and Trinity over hear her dad blaming her mother for forgetting to take her birth control. The end up hearing that their mothers pregnancy is having complications that could kill her, but also realize that they were not trying to replace Leah. 3.07 I Lose Control Noah texts Briana after school to check facebook. She does and finds out that Meghan Spencer has created a facebook page titled "I Hate Trinity Corinthos." Briana is furious and tries to hide it from Trinity and keep her off Facebook, but Trinity sees it and fakes being sick the next day. Briana doesn't want to stress out their mother anymore because of her pregnancy. 3.08 World So Cold Briana confronts Meghan at school for the page. She returns home to find her parents not home but hearing Trinity sobbing. She finds Trinity in the bathrooms with a handful of sleeping pills in her hand. Briana instantly grabs her hand and Trinity tries to get free. Briana desperately tries to get her to drop the pills. There arguing gets louder and Chloe comes home and hears. Briana explains what happened at school and with Facebook doing anything to get Trinity to droop the handful of pills. Chloe is able to help Briana convince Trinity to drop them and the two help her out of the bathroom and console her, Chloe saying she will talk to Siobhan and make it stop. 3.09 Noah asks Briana why she has been so distant lately and she tells him her mothers pregnancy could kill her. 3.10 Fall To Pieces Briana is pist at Meghan for the death threat sent to her sister and Noah has to hold her back before she hurts her. 3.11 Keep Holding On Briana helps Trinity return to school after the death threat. 3.14 Far From Never Briana and Trinity learn they are going to have another sister and start helping their parents look at baby names. 3.15 The Story Of Us Briana helps Trinity cope with Max cheating on her with Meghan. 3.16 Running From Lions Briana goes to Emma's place and the pair have a girls night with Jenny. 3.19 In Fate's Hands Briana and Trinity are doing there best to give their mother a stress free pregnancy after the whole Facebook incident. Chloe later passes out and they have to rush her to the hospital and call there dad and their mother has an emergency c-section. Season 4 4.01 Awake and Alive Briana waits with Trinity in the waiting room for word on their mother. She also hears that Madi is flatlining. After all the commotion Michael comes out and tells them to meet their new sister, he tells them that their mom is going to be okay, but she did lose a lot of blood so it may be a while. Briana goes with Trinity to meet their little sister. When Chloe wakes up, Briana is the first to hug her. 4.03 The Approaching Curve Trinity, Michael, Chloe and the newest addition to their family arrive home from the hospital. There is a package on the doorstep and Michael asks Briana to get it. Briana grabs it and heads into the kitchen when she realizes its addressed to her. Upon opening it she sees a few items from her room including her snowglobe from Disney World that she always keeps on her shelf. There is also a detailed description of what she did the day before. She calls for Michael who comes in and sees what it is, calling Jason. Jason is still dealing with his fractured family, making Michael have to call in Milo. After putting Violet down for a nap, Chloe talks to Michael about how this is similar to the same guy who stalked her while she was pregnant with Briana. Briana is told she isn't leaving the house without Milo near her and debates calling the police or having the organization deal with it. 4.04 The Answer To Everything Briana is forced to stay home when her two cousins Grace and Rory move to town so they have dinner at their house. Briana is curious if its that big of a deal or not and if someone is trying to just scare her. 4.05 Work It Out Briana, still under house arrest, she is also furious when she finds out that Trinity is in a relationship with Trevor again. 4.08 A Party Song (Walk Of Shame) Josslyn throws a party and Briana is furious she can't go because her parents have her on lockdown, especially since she hasn't seen Noah in forever. She texts him to meet her at the park, when Noah shows up, someone attacks them, her stalker. Noah is able to fight them off and has Briana run. She is able to get help and but Noah is stabbed. Briana meets him at the hospital and her parents are furious she snuck out. They are interupted when Emma brings Jenny saying she past out but didn't drink any alcohol at the party. Michael tells Briana he will lecture her later on this. 4.10 Hush Milo goes everywhere Briana goes, including school and Noah is forbidden from going out to see her unless Milo is with her. They are both annoyed by this and Dante asks Michael if he wants to start a criminal investigation and Michael finally agrees since they can't find anything on who is stalking Briana. 4.11 Hit The Floor Briana gets another package in the mail of more stuff from her room and a detailed account of what happened the night before. Michael finally takes up Dante's offer who has Chloe come in 4.12 My Obsession 4.13 Eyes On You 4.15 Don't Walk The Other Way 4.16 Why Don't You Love Me 4.18 Death and All His Friends Season 5 5.01 Some Things Burn 5.02 Erase This 5.03 You're Love Was A Lie 5.04 No More Sorrow 5.05 Not Enough 5.06 Everybody Hurts 5.07 Never Go Back 5.09 All I Need To Be 5.10 Weight Of The World On My Shoulders 5.15 What I've Done 5.16 Feels Like Home 5.18 Broken Mirrors Season 6 6.01 Brick By Boring Brick 6.02 Chalk Outline 6.03 I Wanna Be Weightless 6.04 Should've When You Could've 6.06 Crazy Beautiful Life 6.10 She's A Rebel 6.15 Careful What You Wish For 6.17 Space Bound Season 7 7.01 New Perspective 7.02 Don't Let Me Get Me 7.03 The Strength To Go On 7.04 You Can Talk Me Into it 7.05 Don't Let Me Down 7.06 Fall Into Me 7.07 Grim Goodbyes and Happy Beginnings 7.08 Come Clean 7.09 Won't Back Down 7.11 Loyalty At It's Best 7.13 We Stitch These Wounds 7.14 Like I Care 7.16 Only God Can Change Me 7.18 The Good Left Undone Season 8 8.06 How To Save A Life 8.07 Something New 8.08 When Did Things Get So Crazy 8.09 Falling Apart 8.10 The Game Is Over 8.12 You and Me, Can't You See 8.14 Because Of You 8.15 Call Me When Your Sober 8.16 That's What You Get 8.17 Let It Die Season 9 9.03 I've Become So Numb 9.04 Goodbye (I'm Sorry) 9.06 Savior 9.07 Don't Tell Me 9.08 Make It Stop, Let This End 9.09 How Does It Feel 9.12 You're The Reason 9.13 New Perspective 9.15 Ready To Fall Season 10 10.02 Memories Of A Broken Heart 10.07 Let Love Bleed Red 10.10 Open Your Eyes 10.12 Ignorance Is You're New Best Friend 10.15 Imperfections 10.18 Keep You With Me 10.20 No News Is Good News Season 11 11.01 To Live and To Lose 11.03 Long Live Us 11.06 Say Goodbye 11.08 Why Can't You Just Be Honest 11.09 Wish You Never Met Me 11.11 Lonely As You 11.12 Revenge & It's Thrills 11.14 Tragedy + Time 11.16 Space Enough To Grow 11.17 Everybody Breaks A Glass 11.18 Life Lessons Learned The Hard Way 11.19 We'll Be A Dream Trivia *First character to get married in the series (to Noah Drake) Quotes "What are you doing here? Didn't you already exploit us enough already? Thanks to people like you who follow this story, the whole country is focused on Drake and what he did. Why he it did and the news and talk show bring in experts to try to explain it but no one talks about the people he killed. What about my sister. What about Leah? No one is talking about her and in ten years, everyone will remember Drake Niles and be some reference in a crime drama when no one will know who Leah Corinthos was." (Briana to a reporter in the second season after the shooting at the high school) Relationships Drake Niles *Start Up: 1.10 Make It Right *Breakup 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose **Reason: Drake shot up the school then commited suicide by cops Noah Drake *Start Up: 2.14 One Day Too Late Category:Characters Category:Next Generation